The Second Epoch
Summary The Second Epoch began when the toxic nations of the server began forming under the banner of Hoting (later Soviet) and Praxis. When those two nations began their reign of terror, the first global coalitions were formed to destroy them, resulting in a life-and-death struggle for the server. After their defeat, globalism reigned supreme in the form of PWW, although several regionalist powers such as Jing and Canada had begun their rise to power. PWW was almost instantly put into conflict with Maracaibo only days after Praxis was defeated. Regionalism and Globalism now had to contend with a third ideology: Toxicism (an ideology whose sole purpose was to destroy and cause conflict). PWW was almost instantly put into conflict with Maracaibo only days after Praxis was defeated. During this time Regionalism began to gain popularity. Many regionalist nations such as the Empire of Germany arose and became key players for several months. Jing achieved its first golden age, becoming the second largest power on the server. At the end of July 2017, both PWW and Maracaibo collapsed, leaving a huge power vacuum across the server. Quickly, the nations of Canada, Jing, Prestige Imperium, and Spain took PWW's former power. Toxicism was forced back to near death, with several toxic players such as GuardedCharlie being banned or stripped of power. For a period of 2 months, Toxicity reached an all time low. With the collapse of PWW, Regionalism and Globalism reached a stalemate until the Third War Day (Sept 30). Regionalism was represented by Canada and Jing, both near equals to the successor to PWW, Prestige Imperium (PI). However, when PI decided to attack Canada on the third war day, globalism sealed its fate. PI became increasingly isolated and removed from world affairs, leading to America's decision to leave in an attempt to re-vitalize PI. Ultimately, PI collapsed at the end of November 2017, leaving Regionalism the clear ideology of choice. Toxicism, however, was not yet dead. The nation of NATO was reformed to CCCP and began The October War, which ended up involving over half of the server. Egypt, which had risen to power in this epoch, stood behind NATO, making the threat of a new Toxic alliance a real concern. However, CCCP collapsed on November 10, leaving the nation Cinder/Soviet Union in its wake. This left 2 or 3 major powers on the server: Canada, Spain, and Jing Yet as the new era dawns, not all is darkness. Actual diplomacy in the form of the United Coalition and Conference of Europe has seen unusual success, even with toxic players. The sword is widely seen as an inferior means of resolving conflicts, and regionalist border agreements have been made in both Europe and Asia. The great architectural works of the server made in this epoch are being outdone, while new systems of government and economics are being developed and discussed. Server population is growing, while the community itself continues to grow. Out of the ashes of globalism and toxicity comes a Third Epoch and a new era. The Era of Hope. Eras * The Dark Era * The Era of Growth * The New Era * The Reconstruction Era Major Events * Hoting Founded * Trash Corporation and Hoting unite to form the nation of Soviet * Flag war system removed * Zenfloy griefs * Praxis founded * Praxis begins massive griefs across the server * Canada founded * Outposting (blocking towns from expanding by using an outpost) becomes a known method of war * PWW/Jing form alliance to destroy Praxis * Maracaibo founded * Praxis destroyed * Soviet destroyed * ArtistTime101 banned * Second war day * Jing achieves final unity * Empire of Germany founded * Maracaibo begins terrorist activities * Germany, PWW, and Jing unite to fight Maracaibo * USTN born * Rise of Canada, Spain, and USTN * USTN Fractures, resulting in the California-Maracaibo-Seaterrica alliance * Fall of Seaterrica * Formation of Czheco-Yisrael * Buddhism/Tibet founded * GuardedCharlie perm banned, marking the end of first-wave Toxicism * PWW falls * Maracaibo falls * Egypt/NATO attack Canada, marking the start of second-wave Toxicism * Fall of Czecho-Yisrael * Third War Day (30 Sept 2017) * Fall of California (1 Oct 2017) * Spain accelerates its overseas expansion (1 Oct to present) * Kabi seceeds from Jing to join Canada and PI, isolating PI from its allies (15 Oct 2017) * The October War begins (18 Oct) * Second Egypt collapses (20 Oct) * CCCP Leader banned (9 Oct) * Formation of Cinder/Soviet_Union (12 Nov) * EU involved in several wars (Nov 2017) * Catalonia-Yorktown war begins (10 Nov - Present) * Mr_Unwritten hacks Moscow (24 Nov) * Leader of Egypt permanently banned (25 Nov) * Formation of New World Oder (27 Nov) * Prestige Imperium falls (30 Nov) * End of the Epoch (30 Nov)